


Kitchen

by Southern_Heaven



Category: Kings
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Heaven/pseuds/Southern_Heaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Michelle, and David share breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> I apologize that this is so short, ends abruptly, and has not seen the loving hand of a beta. I ran across it about thirty minutes before the archive was to close and couldn't resist writing it. This idea really interests me and I've actually written a different ficlet on the same idea.

They shared the kitchen just as they always had. Though everywhere else in the private quarters of the place was technically divided between them, the kitchen was one room they had all agreed not to designate for one party or the other.

Jack was already seated at the table, dressed for the day, when Michelle came down to breakfast that morning. He'd made it to the international news section by the time that she wandered in, still dressed in her pajamas.

"Tell me, is the world still turning?" She asked him as she dropped into a chair next to him.

"From the way uncle's paper goes on about it, you would think that it was not."

The food was all laid out on the table. None of them were inclined to cook as Silas had, so the chef prepared a spread for them and left it on the table for them to serve themselves.

"Remember that it is my turn tonight." Jack told her from behind the paper.

"We have a dinner tonight," Michelle reminded Jack.

"Dinners—just another reason for you to return him to me late just when it's my night."

It was an argument which had become more of a long running joke between them than an actual disagreement. As they had grown comfortable with the arrangement the assignments of what night David laid with either of them or which room belonged to who had passed out of their concern.

"If I could let you go in my place I would," Michelle said as she spread cream cheese over her bagel, "but I don't think that the people of Gilboa are ready for that."

"We could always try," David mumbled from the doorway.

Michelle turned to look at him and Jack folded down his paper to see him. He shambled forward and kissed Michelle, then Jack.  
"Scandal," Jack murmured when David pulled away. "I like it."

When David had seated himself at the head of the table, the Benjamins returned to what they had been doing.

"The last thing we need is scandal," Michelle said.

Jack lowered his paper to pout at her. "But it's fun."

She glared at him from across the table while she ate her bagel. David seemed to notice nothing.


End file.
